vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106874-a-plea-from-a-player-that-wants-you-to-succeed-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content Could be; I'm usually in a shard during PT but the times that I'm not are usually off times. | |} ---- I'm not talking about attunement. I'm talking about the 9 months to max your character, and up until last patch the months of farming for amps you needed to be effective. Most people see things like that and say, "Nope, not worth my time." | |} ---- The EXTRA amp and ability points are needed for exactly zero percent of content. They are extras.... If you can't be effective with out extra amp points / ability points than its a personal problem; as folks are clearing GA with out capped amp points / ability points. | |} ---- ---- Oi. It has nothing to do with playing content now. It will have a chilling effect in the future. New people and those that haven't kept up with their EG grind *waves hand* will be told to go pound sand. Much like people don't want to see level 45 greens, they'll refuse to work with peeps that haven't maxed their stats. The utterly sad thing is that this was recognized in beta and even had a dev post on it promising that it'll be fine. Well, two months in and it's still A Problem™. | |} ---- ---- There is a 2000+ weekly cap on Elder Gems. The cap most people don't like is the weekly cap of EG's from Elder Points (converted EXP). There are already plans to make Elder Gems more accessible beyond Elder points in future updates; which means eventually capping your 2000 weekly elder gems will be a thing eventually. No guild I've played with in W* so far has denied some one that was playing competently. You will likely never need any extra amp / ability points simply to play content; they are icing on the cake. | |} ---- ---- wut? Unless they changed things, no, the weekly cap is 150. Maybe 2000 is the carryover cap. /edit Sry, read it too fast... /edit 2 Yes I'm aware that Carbine intends for there to be means of generating EG's beyond the XP conversion cap, but significantly more than can be made via dailies? Then what would the be the point of running the dailies? I mean that would be awesome but call me skeptical to the point of incredulous. | |} ---- Well what do you think the reason for the game loosing so many people so fast is? | |} ---- http://biobreak.wordpress.com/2014/08/07/the-worst-time-for-a-new-mmo/ Same reason every new MMO does. Same thing happened at NA launch of FFXI; and with SWTOR, and with ESO, and with Ultima, and with EQ1&2, and with WAR..... | |} ---- Except you listed some games that grew after their launch, but that was before the market was so heavily saturated with mediocre games. | |} ---- I played each of those games at launch; and EVERY one of them experienced a bust period directly after launch; and then picked back up after a short time. FFXI went on to be SE's highest grossing game of all time; but it experienced a release boom; post release bust; and a staggered return period; as did Ultima; and WAR; and EQ1&2 & SWTOR. ESO and W* are currently in the earlier portions of that process. | |} ---- People's experience right now is end game currency is how you get gear. People are looking at the 140 cap and seeing how much the gear costs and just saying "Screw it, this will take to long." A 2000 cap is perfect. Its enough to save your from the bad RNG gods and still keep up with people without making you go to fast. But it means nothing if we don't have a way to get the freaking gems. The faster they roll that out the better. | |} ---- Game's 2 months old; WoW barely even had an endgame when it hit the 2 month mark. I don't disagree with you, but realistic expectations are a must. | |} ---- Truth be told, making the elder cap at least 250 wouldn't be too much of work. I gotta agree on this one. It would benefit the "hardcore" and the "casual" faction. | |} ---- ---- IMO I like the current EP -> EG cap at 140 / week. However I am running on the expectation that, as the devs officially claimed, they will be adding more methods to directly acquire Elder Gems (outside of Elder points). This means I could cap my 140 Elder points; then all further EXP nets me gold for the week; while also accruing Elder Gems from running exciting content (E.G. Dungeons, Adventures, Vet. Shiphands once they go live, etc,etc,etc). Since the weekly cap of EG's is at 2000+, that seems like a pretty decent system. The Hardcore crowd can cap their 2000+ a week; Casual players can cap their EP and then get a few more gems from other activities... I would prefer that kind of thing. | |} ---- Didn't think of that aspect, I'd like it that way much more too. | |} ---- I like this game and don't plan on quitting, but yeah, this game is the new tortanic.. Most servers are vastly underpopulated except for what appears to be one maybe 2 servers.. The group content is pretty much wasted since no one is doing it. | |} ---- I've posted this before and I'll say it again. The market changes. Consumers' expectations change. This goes for ANY business and ANY industry. If companies don't adapt, they'll suffer the consequences. We're no longer in a market with few games to choose from. With massive amount of competition, releasing a game just like the last.. and the one before that.. and the one before that... leads to the same results. I don't even know if any company or investor would put forth the money required to have an MMO be fully tested and polished prior to launch, but this is the current state of the MMO market. No game will stand out and explode like WoW did until they release something exceptional, not expected. | |} ---- Comparing WS's launch to WoW's launch is kind of a faulty argument anyway, considering when wow released, like you said, the market was completely different and player expectations have changed. It's not even about "hardcore" or "casual" at this point. It's merely about accessibility and wildstar does a good job at being challenging, and completely inaccessible. You can be "hardcore", without the tedious grind, and more accessibility | |} ---- It is a terrible argument. If every business and industry went by 'Well that company released a shitty product, that means I can too!', well... we know how well that would work out. Blizzard's success was an exception, not the rule. The MMO industry has gotten by on that motto but I think we've finally hit a wall that it's clearly no longer acceptable to release sub par games still in a beta state. For some reason it's been acceptable for nearly two decades to have low standards and expectations for an entire industry. Those who vocalize wanting and expecting a solid, finished product are strung up. The vast majority don't vocalize like we do here, however. They simply stay quiet and let their wallet do the talking. | |} ---- ---- ---- Can't say I blame you. Starting to feel the same way. While I enjoy wildstar a lot, the end game is just so poorly designed. The medal system and a little bit more damage is the "hardcore" part about vet dungeons but very rarely puggable. So if you're tired of the same adventures and 3 dungeons, it probably won't be fun for you at 50. Unless you've already gotten 50. | |} ---- Your thread isn't helpful feedback, and I'm not sure you want anything to succeed at all. We didn't need another general *cupcake* thread. | |} ---- So, how will you *ever* stop WoW to play a better game then? WoW will *always* have more than a new game. It's the most ridiculous thing I think I've heard to quit playing a game you love because an older game has… more old stuff you've done 100 times already? Carbine has monthly content updates, and it really cannot ever get better than that if you expect quality content. I'm also sure you're not out of things to do, so what is the rationale behind your post? | |} ---- Lethality, there are tons of great, constructive feedback threads, but the reason I think this guy posted this is because Carbine doesn't seem to be proactively combating what we have seen in game and on the forums. Most of us have 10+ years experience and have been a part of many mmo launches. I'd be willing to out on a limb and estimate that they've lost 80% of subscribers since launch. It is expected that people leave new mmos, but you really shouldn't allow people to leave purely because of server population. You don't even need to merge. Just offer free server transfers from low to medium and mention it in chat chat when someone logs in. There is no shame in rallying the population you do have so the game feels alive for everyone and growth can start to occur. | |} ---- My problem with that is that it's still speculation… as recently as last week, both Frost and Cougar, and Anlath on the forums here, commented about population being fine for what they need for healthy servers, and that Low doesn't mean Low like players are thinking it does. There is NO reason for a separate thread on this -- again -- from this guy, other than attention whoring. | |} ---- ---- Except countless players are giving their feedback on population. If server population isn't a problem why our my AH items coming back in the mail? Nobody talking in Housing zone, not seeing people in the world zones, queues times are getting long even for support classes, and people leaving the game left and right. I get it, Wildstar is a fun game but continuing to ignore player feedback is just silly. So either we have a problem with population, or their instance zoning is completely bad. EIther way, it needs to be fixed. | |} ---- He visits once and creates only ONE post, demands everyone to take his advice about the game. | |} ---- Obviously the game isn't "dying" like a lot of these nuts think, but there are definitely population issues on some of the smaller servers in NA and EU. There is no denying it. Thayd at primetime on several servers has less than 50 people. | |} ---- But that is the problem with these forums, any negative feedback is dismissed and the typical response is, "Population is fine, everything is fine, wildstar's the best game ever". It's getting old. | |} ---- No, there is community here. The problem is these "one post" first time visitors think they are making a point, or type a manifesto-page full of demands. Move on strangers, you do not represent the community (check how many times OP contributed to these forums). Outside this post, nothing. I don't care if doesn't like the game... Move on... | |} ---- But even with that, we don't have any clue how Carbine sees the population from the absolute data they have, and how their tools really show it to players. We already know /who is under-functional etc. Regardless of the real population, if players are finding themselves without people to play with, that should be the focus. It may not have anything to do with lack of actual players. | |} ---- ---- Oh, I am aware. The pvp forums have been funny: Not an exaggeration: people complain about something, devs ignore or say it isn't an issue, players get frustrated and join in complaining in unison, no response from devs, players become furious at game and begin being nice to each other unified by shared hatred, still no response from devs, players unite, riot, rage, and threaten mass exodus, 1 dev posts saying he has some ideas for changes, lists many fixes that people have complained about for 6 months. | |} ---- I care if he doesn't like the game, because he represents a demographic that is probably equally unhappy with the game. So yes, some people do care what others have to share, despite their low forum post count. Which I have no idea why that should matter, but okay. I've said this before and I'll say it again, I just want people to play with. Guild died, friends quit after the awful pvp drop, population is dwindling on Rowsdower. So yes, my ears are wide open to complaints from other players. | |} ---- A little communication goes a long ways! Since they announced WildStar, Carbine has been pretty transparent and amazing at communication. Since launch? They've reeled back big time. I think this is ultimately what is frustrating people the most around here. | |} ---- Sounds personal. Don't care. You fall under the category I just mentioned, outsider. | |} ---- Cool, man. High five. | |} ---- Get your elitest crap out of here. It's 2014, no one has patience for that nonsense. | |} ---- Well, it just makes the previous communication look like a ploy to gain hype. They def have not made it a priority to address issues now. For example, there is a bug mentioned over and over again about how the client is not synching up cooldowns with the server for slingers who use fingers amp. Still no acknowledgement about it. It has caused many people many losses in arena and wipes on bosses according to the forums. I don't even play a slinger, and I've acknowledged it just now more than the developers have lol. | |} ---- Well at least the op's post had content that consisted of more than "don't post in my forum". | |} ---- Didn't say that. I did say he doesn't represent the community. He can post all he likes... Tomorrow he won't be here, and it will be the last we see of him... I only said the truth. EDIT: Side note, calm your beard man. I am not trying to be a bully, just being real. If doesn't post again, it'll probably be one or complaints and he'll run off. He isn't the community, like I said. | |} ---- You're coming off like an elitist douche, intentional or otherwise. Just because he's not an active poster on these forums doesn't mean he hasn't been playing the game and experiencing the same issues worthy of vocalizing. He pays and plays like the rest of us, so yes, he IS apart of the game community. | |} ---- Well actually that is what you said. Insulting me doesn't really help your argument much. | |} ---- Insult? how? You know, let me apologize for whatever you are going on about. | |} ---- ---- I was wondering that myself. I was like ... his profile doesn't look like someone who's just showed up once. | |} ---- ---- OP created 12 threads and has 601 posts. *edit* You tried to use superficial reasons to undermine someones opinion. And this is just silly. | |} ---- It's 2014, no one should be using the It's {insert year}, {insert opinion} statement anymore. I gotta say, it's one of the most annoying things ever. Now I'm annoying because I had to use it, thanks PigNaBlanket. | |} ---- ----